I'm Not Gay
by Sexykill69
Summary: Is Mello gay? Matt intends to find out. This is a birthday fanfic to my very dear sensei Sweetness-chan! MattxMello
1. The Begining

"I'm not gay

"I'm not gay." Mello would _always_ say to Matt.

Anytime Mello saw a man with slightly homosexual tendencies Matt would swear his pastel blue eyes would turn into oceans of hatred.

Anytime they had decided to go a strip club, bar, or public area Mello confessed his hatred for said "fags."

Matt was gay, and when Matt had first met Mello he thought the blonde-haired person _was_ a said, "fag".

"Fucking Fags think they own the place, WATCH IT RAINBOW!" Mello screamed at near by civilian, who tried to make his way past the two.

'A classic case of homophobia conjured up by one's own homosexual desires.' Matt thought very casually to himself.

Matt decided to fish his gay-dar from his closet, in order to find out just how queer Mello was without his realizing.

'_First of all he wears leather all the time, can anyone say bondage? Next the way he walks, _

_Screams total fag. Third, his constant disapproval and obvious hatred for my tastes says just how much he's trying to stop the realization.'_

"Hey Mello let's go." _'Well I have a plan.'_

"Wha? Sure let's go…not enough girls around anyway." Mello curiously looked over his shoulder to Matt, who suddenly wanted to leave.

Matt was always strange, even as a child. Mello still remembered having to pull him away from playing with Linda and her little girlfriends back at Wammy's.

"Close the door Mel, I want to start the car." Matt ordered from the driver's seat.

"Yeah sure." Mello leaned back into his chair uneasily. Matt had once told Mello he was gay, Mello was sure it had been a joke. Every now and then though, he would remember the confession. An odd feeling boiled up inside of Mello, each time he took it as anger and lashed out.

"Listen you fucker, you better not be screwing with me."

"Huh?" Matt glanced from the wheel over to the passenger's side.

"I mean it, you better not be one of them."

"One of who Mel?"

"A' Queer! You fucking fat ass!" the blonde angrily whipped out his pistol aiming directly at the redhead.

"Mels dearest, we've got to watch our language." Matt replied tauntingly.

The car stopped since they had arrived. "Don't jerk me around Jackass." He muttered pulling himself from the vehicle.

The dark apartment building stood menacingly as the two approached the stairs.

"And what If I was?" Matt pondered aloud walking two steps ahead of the manic. Matt knew this would annoy the crap out of him.

"I would shoot you."

"Oh no!" Matt screeched in fake manner, "Keep your voice down idiot, it's the middle of the freaking' night."

"Why would you shoot me?" The redhead pushed on, taking out the keys for their small apartment.

"You've seen me naked, we share a bed, and you have multiple chances to molest on a regular basis."

"Mello I'm Gay." Matt caught the gun before Mello had a chance to get it.

"And so are you." Mello looked horrified, "I AM NOT-"

Using the wrist he had caught, Matt pulled Mello in.

"I love you." Matt said it with cruelty as he hugged Mello tightly with his free arm. Cruelty to whom, he was not sure.

"You're a Fag." Mello hissed.

"Sure! Pull up your homophobic defense and brandish the confession, But I know you're gay."

"And what if I am?"

Matt stood baffled at his friend, "What?"

"What makes you think, _you'd_ ever be good enough for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for tuning in! sorry I didn't update...I was busy!

* * *

"_What makes you think your good enough for me?"_

Matt stood there stunned, having no idea what to do. "S-so you're gay?"

"I said no such thing." Mello growled, "I merely questioned what makes you think I'd ever like someone like you?"

That blow hit Matt like a ton of bricks. He felt like his torso was beginning to sink into his legs. Mello saw the darkening of Matt's eyes as he let the blonde go.

Mello almost felt a little sorry for him as he turned to walk away.

"Sleep on the couch." Mello incoherently declared.

"Why do_ I _have to sleep on the Mother-fucking couch?"

Matt was beginning to detest Mello's attitude with every fiber of his being. "Just cause you're a Homophobic bitch with the hormones of a prenatal whore?!" Matt shrieked, he was more pissed off then ever before. All of Mello's gay bashing was bad enough but now he would insult his dignity and very being? Enough was enough.

He grabbed Mello with all the strength that he could muster and threw him on to the couch. Mello's eyes widened in fright he'd rarely ever seen this side of Matt. The last time Mello had seen Matt this stark raving mad was when Mello had been jumped. The redhead had become so aggressive that he nearly put the three punks into intensive care.

Mello was **not** one to plead but his life was at stake, but…

"Matt, stop this-" before the blonde could finish the sentence, Matt had him in a suffocating hug.

The hug was however not a gesture of love, as it was beginning to cut of Mello's air.

"Mel let me tell you something," Matt reached up with his free arm and stroked the blonde locks of the smaller boy's head. The red head then proceeded to tighten his grip, "I want you…more than anything. And I know you don't hate me, But I'm afraid that if…" Mello began to phase in and out of what his friend was saying the suffocation being too much.

"I'll always be there-"

"I have to-"

"Bye Michael, I won't-"

"-come back."

Mello had completely blacked out cursing his best friend to the depths of the dankest pit in hell. And never more wishing in his life that he could open his eyes and stop him.

MXM MXM MXM MXM MXM MXM MXM MXM

When Mello woke up he half way had a panic attack.

Which was saying somthing.

Had Mail really left him just because he had……

Come to think of it what had he done? He had _insulted_ and chased away one of the best friends he'd ever had. 'Maybe I am an idiot…' he rubbed his head to try and prevent the throbbing pain he felt building.

Mello needed to find Matt, even if it meant sacrificing his pride he had to-_gulp-_apologize.

**Skittles all the colors of the rainbow! Skittles all the colors of the rainbow! Skittles all the colors of the rainbow! Skittles all the colors of the rainbow! **

'Matt I'm sorry but you-No…'

"Matt look we've been together for…no damnit!"

"Matt Fucking Come Home!!" 'That might work.' Mello rolled his eyes, At himself and leaned against the mirror he had been speaking to.

The idiot was probably still in the city. He could have only been knocked out for a hour, he knew the red head too well.

'The Lazyass is proably in a motel a couple of blocks from here playing Mario on his PSP.'

And of course, Mello was right.

A few blocks away a red head was at a three star motel, spread out on the bed, busily typing in cheat codes.

_The next chapter will be lemon! hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 3

Don't worry I'm working on the lemon right now

Don't worry I'm working on the lemon right now. So people like it but This is my first story! I'm begining to get a bit side tracked... I'll try harder to think of somthing new.

my apologizes. bows


	4. The Kiss

"What makes you think your good enough for me

The idiot was probably still in the city.

'The lazy ass is probably in a motel a couple of blocks from here playing Mario on his PSP.'

And of course, Mello was right.

A few blocks away, a red head was at a three star motel, spread out on the bed, busily typing in cheat codes.

"Stupid Mello." He whispered as his mallet came into impact with an unfortunate monster.

"Homophobic she-wolf." He beat another monster into the ground.

Finally the game was all but won he just needed to defeat the final boss. That's when he remembered Mello was the one who had bought him this game.

_-_

"_Here." The blonde-haired person tossed an eight inch brightly wrapped package into the red head's lap._

"_What's this?"_

"_Just open it." He began to head towards the door. Matt slowly unraveled the package to reveal a brand spanking' new PSP._

"_Happy Birthday, Loser." The blonde mumbled turning into the doorway of there apartment. 'This hasn't even been released yet…It must have costed him a fortune.'_

_The eager red head hurriedly flipped a switch and merrily went about his gaming. "Thanks Mel!"_

_-_

"Thanks….Mel." he numbly repeated the words. Mello was always a jerk.

'Why am I acting like such a pussy now?'

"If he has a problem with me being gay, he'll have to take it up with my throbbing cock!" Matt shouted enthusiastically. He shut his PSP and sat up on the dingy motel bed, he eyes wandered around the room.

'Maybe I should go back now…' Matt wasn't sure how angry Mello would be for knocking him out, the blonde might shoot him.

He knew he was still pissed at Mello. The jerk was so inconsiderate at times, 'But he's _my_ jerk.'

Matt remembered his confession, he didn't regret it.

"_I love you."_

He knew he would have to tell Mello sooner or later. A blush crossed his face; he just wished it had been later. Matt's emotions got the best of him when it came to Mello. Mello was Matt's Best friend, his partner, his family, his crush of ten years.

That perfect golden halo that surrounded his face, the cerulean eyes that reminded him Lucifer's incubus. In Matt's eyes, Mello's beauty was unmatched. Not even when he had received the throbbing red scar along the left side of his body had his handsome figure diminished. The fault had only made him that much more dangerous. It was like adding to his life story, "The damaged and neglected still gorgeous Rose". 'Like staring at a painting.' Mat thought, absently lighting up a cigarette.

But Mello wasn't a painting, he moved and breathed. He held anger, passion, pure Hatred, and a warm heart.

He was the very essence of life, and the reason Matt still wanted to live his. If it wasn't for that beautiful fire coming into his life all those years ago, Matt knew he would have succumbed to the deep depression one carries from being alone.

Mello was a genius at such a very young age, so outgoing. He had impressed Matt so repeatedly all the redhead wanted was be of use to him. That's why he needed to go back, even if Mello hated him. The two had a bond and needed each other.

There was a pounding at the door, 'Had my credit card been rejected?'

He got up and approached the door, he opened it slightly.

"YOU FUCKER!"

'crap…'

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you knock me out and then just LEAVE ME FOREVER! I swear I'll rip out a good chunk of your hair for this pretty boy!!"

"Leave forever? What are you talking about? And stop kicking the door I'm paying for it!"

"I won't come back!" he mimicked, A realization came over him.

"Wait your all worked up because you thought I wasn't coming back?"

"What am I supposed to do with out you?!" Mel wasn't really listening to himself, Matt was shocked. He opened the door and let the steaming blond in.

"You hust admitted to needing me? The egotist of the century?" Mello still wasn't listening, "Listen…" He took a second to calm himself leaving Matt to wonder what was going threw his mind.

"I'm sorry……I'm sorry for calling you a fag. I just didn't think that," Matt was completely astonished, Mello was changing his mind! Repealing his hatred for something just so Matt and him could stay together.

"Mello your comfortable with this?"

"Like hell I am!" he took a long pause, "But I'll accept it."

Matt began to laugh, the uncontrolled noise filled the room.

"Wha-?!" Mello glared as the red head began to suffocate, "You Dic! Here I am trying to be Accepting and your-"

"No Mels! I'm-" He wiped a tear from his eye. "It's just funny that you still haven't realized that your gay too."

"Maybe in your sick n' twisted little fantasy." Mello huffed, "I'm Not gay Matt."

"Prove it."

Mello looked at him, "How do I 'prove it'? Loser." Matt thought of this for a second.

"Kiss me."

So yeah….better chapter I guess…I reviewed the other chapters Man I have some major set problems! I don' wanna fix them though… I'll do it eventually. Oh and decided to post pone the lemon chapter. Sorry The damn lemon keeps squirting me in the eye. Wink wink

Anyway I hope you're all enjoying this, And I'm aware of major mistakes…But questions, critiques, and ego boosters are welcome. I promise I'll try harder! Till'next time! - still squinting

Damn you lemon juice!


	5. Chapter 5

Mello looked at him, "How do I_ prove it_? Loser." Matt thought of this for a second.

"Kiss me."

"Yeah in your dreams, that's exactly what you want you lil' fa-"

"lil' what?" Matt taunted getting a bit too close to Mello's face, Mello growled. Insulting Matt now would not do Mello any good, Matt knew this and was determined to push as far as he could.

Matt leaned into Mello's personal space, "Well," he began in a husky voice, "I could put on some Berry White to get you in the mood." Matt waggled his eyebrows suggestively. _'If he honestly believes I'm going to let him off easy…he's definitely dead wrong.'_

"You're not funny." Mello released a glare that would mean the end of civilization if Matt had not been in control of the situation. Matt sat him self comfortably on the couch, "I'm not moving until you prove it." Mello wanted to rip that smug smirk right off the jerk's face.  
He thought grimly, '_its one kiss, just one kiss. Then it's over, he __**will**__ accept my apology afterwards.'_

"Everything will go back to normal." It was to be a question but came as an order. "Yes, everything will be great." Matt wore a Cheshire cat smile as Mello approached. Cautiously, slowly, insanely quietly, Mello's boots inched across the floor. His face seemed to spasm from the utter nervousness he was feeling, Matt found it cute. That is why when Mello got close enough the red head decided to trip the blonde. He threw his arms out in an act of self-preservation but failed, falling face first into Matt.

The red head had not expected that, Mello almost went into spasm trying to get away.

"YOU SICK FUCK! You planned that-how dare you-I can't believe I wanted to apologize." Mello becoming flustered jolted up in anger.

_-Sigh-He gets so angry over the smallest of incidents. Why in all of hell am I attracted to him?_

"-How do I even know you'll come home?" _Cause no matter what he says he cares about me…_

Matt got off the couch a lazy smile etched across his face. He walked over to Mello deciding to be romantic; he encased the blonde in his arms carefully making sure the teen would not be able to attack.

"Do this for me Mello and I promise to do anything you say." Mello's body shuddered in frustration when Matt would not let go. "For the rest of my life." Mello blinked, "Anything I say?" he knew Matt was one to keep word, incredibly so.

He found himself remembering the first night he arrived at Wammy's.

-

_Matt had found him sobbing in his room, which Mello at the time did not know he would be sharing. In a fury, Mello had begun to throw anything he could find at the young redhead. _

"_Hey whoa! Quit it blondy I'm only here for my DS." The gamer huffed and picked it up; it happened to be in objects that Mello had thrown at him, Mello temporarily stopped his assault. He sat their looking the older boy over trying to make out if he would be any threat. _

"_You're pretty cute; glaring like that will ruin it." The red head popped open his gaming device fishing a chocolate cigarette from his pocket. The blond growled, "Get out."_

"_No can do buckaroo, this is my room too Y'know." Mello picked up another projectile ready to launch when- _

"_Although I could leave and tell everyone not come in here since the new kid's crying like a baby."_

_Mello's eyes narrowed, "Fine, you can stay."_

"_Good choice." Matt smirked and plopped himself on his bean bag chair, "So what are you crying about anyway?"_

"_I don't recall giving you an invitation to talk to me."_

"_Burr. Where's my jacket?" _

_Mello rolled his eyes and went into his own angst ridden little world._

_That was fine until he had unexpectedly got a chocolate cigarette shoved into his face._

"_I know how to make you feel better."_

"_Why do you care if I feel better?"_

"_Your gloomy face is bringing me down."_

"_Then leave."_

"_Not very social are we?"_

_Mello didn't answer just glared at his hand and turned away from Matt._

"_Now I'm gonna make you an agreement I'm gonna stay right here in till you eat this piece of chocolate. Then we're gonna make nice, I don't want to deal with a difficult room mate." _

_Mello took the piece of chocolate and finished it in two bites. "NOW, leave me alone."_

_Matt still stood there staring until Mello screamed, "What?!"_

"_We still gotta make nice. Here I'll start, M'names Matt age 13."_

"_What you looking for, a BFF or somthin'? Leave me alone #$%!"_

"_Hmmm…best friend huh? Sure okay."_

"_What?" Mello was taken aback, "That's not what I-"_

"_You'll have to tell me your name."_

"_Grrr…My name's Mello age 10."_

"_Alrighty then Mello age ten were officially Best friends forever. Now tell Uncle Mattie what's wrong." "I'm getting the feeling you like bothering me." Matt smiled in response, "I get a feeling you want to be bothered. So I promise you that I'll bother you the rest of your life."_

_Mello smiled at this and smothered Matt with a pillow._

-

And Matt had bothered him all this time, it was annoying but Matt had kept his promise.

"F-Fine, I'll kiss you Matt.

Matt wrapped his arms gently around Mello quickly taking his chin, "Mello I want you to know something."

The red head looked deeply into the blonde's eyes. Mello had gone frigid with tension. He thought this was wrong, but he couldn't help liking the fact Matt was holding him so earnestly.

Serene Forest eyes met panicked blue.

"I love you, Mels."

His lips touched cool and soft, just barely brushing, onto Mello's. Afraid this would all be a dream and Mello would just melt away. Matt put a bit more pressure, shifting so that he the blonde was closer.

All the while Mello seemed to have stopped breathing and was completely frozen; Matt gently placed his hand over Mello's chest.

**Thump-Thump-Thump**

**Thump-Thump-Thump**

'He likes it.' Matt smirked into the kiss; Mello felt this and wanted to pull away more than ever. Instead, he let out a feral noise. 'Ooh kinky!' Matt rolled his eyes and deepened the kiss, but still his not using his tongue.

Mello gulped, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. The feeling of those warm lips on his, he couldn't breathe!

Matt moved his head the side and pecked the edge of Mello's lips. Then moved to kissing deeply along his porcelain cheek. "Mello…" he breathed. So sweet smelling and soft, Matt was in bliss.

Mello was in Hello! His face was heated up to the point of boiling. His breathing was shortened but kept quite; a strange awkward feeling as if he was falling came to be in his stomach. He wanted Matt to stop; he didn't want to like this.

'I don't like this, I'm not gay!"

Matt's grip on him tightened as he backed the blonde into the couch. Mello fell when the back of his knees hit the couch. Matt followed him down quickly. Purposefully positioning himself in between Mello's legs. He held Mello's face in his hands.

"Matt that's enough I-"

"No it's not." Matt whispered quickly interrupting his love by placing his lips heatedly onto his neck. "Hmm!" Mello held in his voice, he felt like he might detonate with how embarrassed he felt. Matt was now nipping at Mello's bottom lip desperately trying to break in.

Mello finally let it happen, and did Matt love it? He adored this feeling of being inside of Mello, of being so close to him. So warm and tasting faintly of dark chocolate. Matt rubbed his leg against the younger boy's inner thigh, "Say…Mello," Mello squirmed, 'It f-feels so good.' The red head detached himself Mello watched him nervously and carefully, hoping he would not notice the very slight bump in his pants.

Then the red head looked at him seriously with gravity in his eyes. "I want more, Mello."

This was Matt his best friend and partner in crime since he was ten. His eyes began to drill holes into Mello his eyes were hypnotizing. Matt only wanted happiness for him, right? So maybe this wasn't such a big deal maybe Mello should let Matt…Mello couldn't finish his train of thought.

"I need an answer Mels."

He still couldn't find his voice it was as though it had been buried somewhere and he could not reach it. On instinct he shook his head rapidly, quickly realizing what he had done, he tensed. Matt's eyes widened, he had permission to go farther to be closer to Mello then he ever could have been as his friend. The redhead's gaze darkened and licked his chapped lips in anticipation. "Wonderful." He said in a voice he knew came out all too cheery, he slipped off the couch and between Mello's legs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know cheesy. Well just a bit…anyway…I know you all hate me by now I haven't updated anything in two months….Honestly I would have killed me by now. So thank you all for being patient.


	6. Hesitation

Matt's tongue flicked out and pressed harshly on the leather fabric. Mello blushed; he couldn't believe that this had aroused him. Mello was having second thoughts did he really want to be this close to Matt?

What if it didn't work out? That instant a not so subtle image of Matt over him both of them in climax, with matt's hands touching him, rubbing all over him. Flashed threw his mind. Mello was horribly aroused and embarrassed not only was he half erected but Matt was taking off his pants. The blonde couldn't move for Matt had his legs trapped between his arms. "Matt." He needed to get the redhead's attention before they did this Mello felt he had to tell matt his real feelings for him.

Matt disappointedly looked up, thinking Mello had changed his mind. 'Let's see he still looks horny, Eyes lidded, breathy, and definitely wanting more.'

"Yes Mello?"

"_I love you_...like a brother, you've been with me for a long time and I couldn't survive with out you."

Matt was shocked, Mello's eyes were pleading with him not to do this. Mello never begged, not once in his life. He always chose to bully or annoy people into doing as he pleased.

Mello looked up at matt who had suddenly stood up a serious look on his face, slight anger rising in the surface of his eyes. 'What is he thinking? Is he going to try and rape me?' Mello began to move but was immediately stopped and locked in the crushing hug,

"Mello," Matt breathed fingers brushing against Mello's hair.

"I want you to love me like I love you. I'm sorry Mello I have to do..." The sentence remained unfinished as Matt suddenly yanked Mello's golden. The blonde let out a yelp in that instant the nice stroking was replaced by a violent tizzy and another mouth capturing his. Matt had caught him in a deep kiss.

Mello has a mind to bite the red head, but decided against it. Matt wanted this badly enough to go against his nature. Matt had never asked for much, 'The least I can do is give him me.' The kiss made him feel oddly calm, like he was at peace and loved Matt more than anything.

So Mello let it happen, their clothes were separated from their bodies, Mouths locked deeply, and Matt in an insanely scary daze.

Matt broke the kiss; at last he looked into Mello's eyes as he was positioned above him. Could he really do this? Mello had closed his eyes and was waiting quietly for the evitable. Then Matt saw something that he hadn't seen in years, Mello twitching in pure fear. Matt hadn't seen that since they were kids at Wammy's. Upon the first two weeks of his arrival he would have horrible night mares, Matt always wondered what he could be dreaming about to be twitching so violently and then wake up screaming.

A tear rolled off his face and hit Mello's abdomen, Mello's eyes shot open and he looked at Matt. His eyes were glistening, his green gaze looking regretful.

Mello spoke softly, "Matt." He brought Matt to lay on his chest a smirk lining his face. "You're a pussy."

Matt chuckled, "I guess I am." Matt buried his head, He didn't want to be Mello's nightmare.

It was hesitant but none the less a deep and warm sound, it softened Mello. So Matt wasn't the only one surprised when Mello suddenly rolled over switching their positions.

"But I'm not."

DUN DUN DUN!

Sorry for not updating I was working with another story. Btw the way guys I'm not sure if Mello will become the seme or if he decides to take a ride. Eh…**You guys can decide**. (I lost my travel drive and couldn't update It dorve me crazy! Little basterd.)

I feel like this chapter still needed work but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it needed. Review me, it helps me want to write.


End file.
